


Father Figure Failure

by smalazzboi



Series: Cupcest Stuff [5]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalazzboi/pseuds/smalazzboi





	Father Figure Failure

“Boys- Wha-!” Elder Kettle protested as he pushed away his wards.  
“What has gotten into you two??”

Cuphead smiled, his tongue between his teeth.

“Relax, Elder. We just wanna make you feel good~” he purred as he pet at the side of the man’s head, Mugman circling behind his brother to kiss his shoulder. Elder Kettle was shocked. This had to be the Devil’s doing, why else would his boys be touching him- and each other- like that? He pushed them away again, almost falling victim to the sad whine they let out at the loss of contact.

“Boys, this isn’t right. I’m your guardian, and you two are brothers…” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “You should not be touching each other that way!”

The boys pouted. “But Elder…” Cuphead began, pulling his brother in close and attacking his neck, Mugman squealing in delight. “We’ve always touched each other like this…” He said as he palmed at Mug’s backside. Both boys sniggered at the older man’s growing blush, and the way he shivered when Cuphead bit the soft flesh of his brother’s neck.

“And we turned out fine… Didn’t we?” The red boy teased, shooting the kettle a sideways glance. The boys shared a kiss then pulled away from each other, instead returning their attention to their caretaker. They grunted in frustration and disappointment as he again denied their touch.

“Boys,” he began, voice stern. “I don’t know what has gotten into you or what is compelling you to do this, but I want no part in it..!”

He cursed the nervous waver in his voice.

The boys cooed. “You don’t sound so sure about that, Elder…” Mugman said, lacing his fingers in Cuphead’s. Kettle’s flush deepened and his eyes darted back and forth, trying to look at anything but his wards shamelessly canoodling in front of him. But try as he might, he couldn’t tear his gaze away.

“You’ve…. How long have you been doing this?” His curiosity got the better of him.

“Years…” Mugman thought aloud as his brother ran his hands along his torso. The red-clad cup pressed incessant kisses to Mugman’s neck, murmuring something low that Kettle couldn’t hear.

“You wanna join us, Elder?” Cuphead asked cheekily, his face buried against his brother’s neck and his hands gently tugging at the bottom of his shirt. Elder Kettle sputtered and covered his mouth as the boys continued on, not bothering to wait for an answer.

Kettle sank in his chair, wondering where he went so wrong. They said they’d been doing it for years… And he hadn’t noticed? And now they were trying to involve him… A hot wash of shame and disappointment flooded him, disappointment in his sons, and in himself. Because the more he watched the two, the more he realized that he very much wanted to join in. He suppressed a groan as Cuphead slipped Mugman’s shirt off over his head, pressing him gently onto his back and leaving a trail of kisses from his clavicle to the waistband of his shorts.

The Kettle’s cheeks flushed dark again at the squeak the blue boy let out as the other pulled the zipper of his shorts down with his teeth. Cuphead pulled his brother’s shorts and underwear down to his knees, himself following suit, before climbing on top of him and pressing their heated bodies flush together. Kettle couldn’t hold back the small moan that escaped his lips when the two boys precum-slick cocks slid together, the two of them giggling breathlessly in each other’s embrace. Cuphead kissed Mugman hard and bore down on him, pinning his arms above his head as he grinded their slick members together.

“Enjoying the show, Elder Kettle?” Mugman asked breathily as Cuphead again kissed down the length of his body. Kettle opened his mouth to speak before he was cut short by a piercing cry from Mugman as Cuphead’s mouth enveloped his cock.

Truth be told, he was enjoying the show. Though he wouldn’t admit that to himself, or to the two lovers on the floor. He put a hand on his aching head, steam pouring from him as he watched. He insisted to himself that the shock was making him immobile, that his body wanted nothing more than to flee, but he knew that there was a part of him that wanted to stay, and it was winning. The deep, dark part of his soul craved the carnal pleasures his boys were offering to him. He stood up with a huff. The boys on the floor looked up at him in confusion, and he could have laughed at the sight of Cuphead looking up at him with those big, lust-filled eyes, his brother’s manhood still in his mouth. Mugman whined when Cuphead pulled away.

“Where you goin’, Elder?” He asked, wiping his mouth with his arm. Kettle shook slightly, before sighing and turning tail. He had some thinking to do. Lots of thinking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In his room, Kettle could hear the boys continuing their fun on the living room floor. He tried to block out the noise, but the moans and gasps of his wards filled his bones and he couldn’t rid himself of them. He felt the bitter sting of tears welling at the backs of his eyes as his arousal ached for attention. With a deep sigh and a clearing of his throat, he wrapped a hand around himself. He worried his lower lip as he slowly stroked, the pain and pleasure building up in his chest as he listened to the breathless begging emanating from the other room.  
He focused on what the boys were saying, as best as he could from the adjacent room. Cries and moans of “More..” and “Harder-!”, interspersed with one calling out the name of the other. He almost wished he never left, so he didn’t have to use his imagination to see just what they were doing to each other. He stroked himself faster as the cries kept coming, and at his shameful peak, he imagined the two boys nude and vulnerable on his bed, whining out his name, “Please, touch us, Elder Kettle…”

He came into his hand with a strangled groan as the sounds from the other room died down.


End file.
